The Black Team
by Talen Avalon
Summary: A new team challenged the Blitz Team, the Blitz Team met and battled the team, ther two teams become one, now an ancient demoness comes their way. *Hints of Chaotic Century and a little time alteration*
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids. I do own the plotline of this oddball stories. If you have read any of my Digimon fanfics before, then you already know that I use storylines that have either never been used before or have rarely been used before. I do own Tesability Black, Ligrina (You shall soon see who she is...), and their zoids the Terra'r and the Shadow Liger.  
  
Warnings: Be on the lookout for flashbacks. I tend to forget about a character in my stories from time to time, so if I do that, please forgive me. And prepare to laugh your ass off for this story has a hilarious  
  
************************************************************ The Black Team Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY DEARLY!!!" Leena was running after Bit and was acting pretty darn mad(or demonic or evil, take your pick). The Blitz team was back in the hanger after a match with the Lightning team. It was four years after the Royal Cup that the Blitz team and Vega had fought in. Bit was screaming his lungs out and was running as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"What did I do?!"  
  
"You stole my Gun Sniper's ammo and refilled the Panzer armor with it!" Bit skidded to a halt and ran into the Discussion Room, where Brad, Jamie and the doc were waiting. Brad looked up toward Bit.  
  
"Where's Lee-"  
  
"BIT!!! Get out here NOW!!!"  
  
"Never mind." Brad went back to drinking his coffee as Leena started banging on the door. The doc looked at Bit with a face that said 'Please forgive me for what I'm about to do' and cleared his throat.  
  
"Leena, come in. We have just recieved a battle request from the Zoid Battle Commision." At that moment, Leena stopped banging on the door, so that the door could open. Leena walked in with a demonic look on her face.  
  
"Who's the victim this time?" The doc looked toward Leena.  
  
"It's a new team called the Black Team. The battle's in two weeks. They've only been battling for three days and they have already reached Class S. It took Vega a week to get to Class A." Brad pulled a low whistle in amazement.  
  
"I wonder who the pilots are." The doc looked toward Jamie, who darkened the room and brought up the screen which Jamie usually uses to explain strategies and other things like that.  
  
"First of all, there are two warriors on this team. The first one is a 14-year-old girl by the name of Tesability Black. She is the one who built the two zoids that the team uses." While speaking, a picture showed up on the screen. It showed a black-haired girl who was wearing transparent purple glasses. She looked like a fallen angel, since she had the same demonic look that Leena had on a few minutes ago. Bit and Brad slightly narrowed their eyes, since they could have sworn that they have met someone like her, but couldn't remember where. A Gun Sniper-like zoid then appeared beside the picture of its pilot. "The zoid Tesability pilots is a zoid she calls the Terra'r, which is a black Gun Sniper which has regal, black, phoenix-like wings and can do really well in close-range combat." Leena was started to lean forward.  
  
"Sounds like she took out the Gun Sniper's weakness." Jamie nodded. At that moment, the images of Tesability and the Terra'r vanished and were replaced by two more images, in which both had a liger-like appearance.  
  
"She did. The next pilot's going to blow your mind out, since she's neither human or robotic. The second pilot is actually a black ligress named Ligrina. With her translator collar, she can actually speak and understand our language. She is a very well-trained ligress who can pilot any liger zoid. The zoid she pilots is called the Shadow Liger. The Shadow Liger looks surprisingly like the Liger Zero. There are a few diferences though. One: the Shadow Liger is black. Two: It has Raynos-like wings. Plus that, the Shadow Liger is capable of using the same conversion armors as the Liger Zero." Bit dropped his jaw at what he had heard.  
  
"That can't be...the Liger Zero may have finally found a match in the Shadow Liger." Jamie nodded.  
  
"Yeah. The Shadow Liger has another armor, though. The armor's name is the Elemixer. It looks like the silver version of the Schnider armor, but it can't use the same attacks. It has a pivoting cannon on the back that can fire five attacks." Brad whistled once again.  
  
"They're going to be tough." Jamie nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know, but they have requested a battle mode that legally allows us to use more zoids than them in battle. Battle mode 0041." Brad spit out his coffee at the battle mode.  
  
"What?! She's willing to have all four of us go against the two of them?!" That earned him glares from his team.  
  
"What are you talking about Brad?" Brad glared at Leena.  
  
"They have to be one of the best teams to challenge all four of us at the same time." Bit smirked.  
  
"Well, if they want to challenge themselves, then we'll give them the challenge. I agree to the challenge." Leena regains the demonic look.  
  
"I want to see what the Terra'r can do. I'm in." Jamie nodded.  
  
"Since they're using air zoids, I'm in." They looked toward Brad.  
  
"Well?" Brad sighed.  
  
"I'm only doing this for the prize money." They looked up toward the doc. Leena walked up toward her dad.  
  
"I think you know what to do." The doc nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll let them know that all four of you accept the battle." The doc left the room, leaving the others in the Discussion Room. Brad closed his eyes and went to sleep. 


	2. Memories before the Blitz Team

The Black Team Chapter 2: Memories before the Blitz Team  
  
"Command Wolf, be on your guard. I've got the feeling that something's going to happen." Brad was looking around a desert-like area, one that he hasn't seen in a long time. At that moment, he heard a roar from nearby. "What was that...oh, no." He ran toward a village that was starting to burn to the ground. "Tes! I'm coming! Hold on!" He ran through the fire-filled village, when he saw a white liger standing over a 6-year- old girl. She looked up toward the white liger through her purple-framed glasses.  
  
"Please, don't kill me. I'm too young to die." At that moment, Brad attacked the white liger. He started firing in hopes of giving the girl a chance to escape. When he looked down toward the girl, he sighed. The girl was out cold. He jumped out of the Command Wolf while it was still firing at the white liger and picked up the girl.  
  
"Tes, are you okay? Please answer me." The girl didn't answer, although she was showing vital signs. "She's out cold...better than not being alive at all." He ran back into the Command Wolf with the girl in his arms. "Command Wolf. Go into auto-pilot and head toward the nearest hospital." At that command, the Command Wolf turned back the way it came. He wasn't aware that the white liger was behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tes...please wake up..." Brad was still snoozing in the Discussion Room. Bit was on the couch opposite of him, since Leena promised not to kill him for stealing the ammo as long as he didn't leave the room. He then heard Brad talking in his sleep.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him...he sounds like he's trying to help somebody that was knocked out cold..." At that moment, an image flashed through Bit's mind, which knocked him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, these are some good parts." Bit was exploring the area of a recent zoid battle, when he spotted a fiery village in the distance. "That's not good." He made his truck become invisible as he drove toward the village. When he got there, the Command Wolf was already running away from the village. "Oh, whoa..." At that moment, he heard a roar as the white liger started running after the Command Wolf. "I've got to warn the pilot of that Command Wolf!" He drove the truck as fast as he could in order to try to catch up with the Command Wolf. He turned on the transmitter and started talking. "Pilot of the Command Wolf, a white liger zoid is following you." Brad stopped and turned the Command Wolf around to face the white liger. Brad jumped out of the Command Wolf with the girl and handed the girl to Bit.  
  
"I need you to take her to the nearest hospital. Her home and family has been entirely destroyed. Take care of her for me." Bit nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be all right." At that moment, the white liger stood over them.  
  
"Take her and go. Now." Brad took off and jumped back into the Command Wolf. Bit put the girl in the passenger side of the truck and started to drive off away from the fight that started between the Command Wolf and the white liger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bit, are you all right?" Leena had just caught Bit as he fell out of his seat after being knocked out by the image flash. Bit started to move around, a sign that he was waking up.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" He looked up toward Brad, who was moving around in his sleep. "What's up with Brad?" Leena sighed.  
  
"Bit, I think you've had a LITTLE too much soda." Bit winced.  
  
"Considering this whopper of a headache, you may be right." Bit stood up and walked out of the room, but not without taking one last glance at Brad. Could we have met before? If we have, who was that girl he has me to get to a hospital? He walked out of the room, with Leena following him. Brad didn't wake up the whole time. 


	3. Day before the Battle

The Black Team Chapter 3: Day Before the Battle  
  
"Tes, I don't think..."  
  
"Ligrina, don't be a worrywart. You know we always try to becomes 'friends' with our enemies before going into battle with them, so we can use the so-called 'power of friendship' against them. That's how we won all of our other battles." Ligrina sighed. Tesability was driving what seemed to be the black version of Bit's jeep. She was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. They were headed toward the Blitz team's hanger in order to trick and weaken the Blitz team. Ligrina wasn't really into it.  
  
"I don't know. I feel like we're cheating ourselves by using this tactic..."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Ligrina? It always has worked before..." Ligrina rolled her eyes.  
  
"I mean, that's the only reason why we've gotten this far. We don't know how strong we really are." Tesability closed her eyes and sighed. She knew Ligrina was right. Ligrina knew Tesability knew that she was right.  
  
"You know, in a case like this, I hate it when you're right. Let's go back to the..." At that moment, a missile was dropped near Tesability and Ligrina. "Oh...SHIT!!!" At that moment, Tesability started driving like she was in a racecar and headed toward the Blitz team's hanger. It seemed that a bunch of Raynos were dropping missiles onto the duo. The missiles continued to land near the black jeep, with each missile landing closer and closer to its target.  
  
"Tes, we're almost there! Hurry up!"  
  
"What I want to know is why they're bombing us!" At that moment, the Shadow Fox ran out of the hanger, fired at the group of Raynos and shot every one of the zoids down. Tesability took this opportunity to high-tail it into the hanger. When in the hanger, Tesability jumped out of the jeep and tried to catch her breath. Bit walked up to Tesability and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Tesability looked up toward Bit and gasped. Somehow Bit looked familiar to her. It was like she knew him before he became so popular.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright...but you look familiar..." Bit just stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean? Have we met?" Tesability looked down toward the ground.  
  
"When I woke up in the hospital after losing my entire family to a white liger, I saw somebody who looked like you. I never got the person's name, but he said that he was a zoid parts dealer. I've been trying to find this person so I could thank him for saving me from the white liger." Bit looked toward Brad, who had just jumped out of the Shadow Fox after taking out the Raynos. Brad looked up toward Tesability & Ligrina and gasped.  
  
"They're the Black team!" The Blitz team gasped. At that moment, they heard a low growl from the Liger Zero.  
  
"What is it, Liger?" Liger Zero seemed to be looking at Tesability, that is if it has eyes. Tesability was looking right back at it, neither one of them turning away. Jamie looked up toward the Liger Zero, then at Tesability, then back at the Liger Zero.  
  
"Uh, Bit? Do you know what's going on?" Bit nodded his head.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Liger Zero has met Tesability before being sold to you guys." Brad looked up toward Tesability and got a GOOD look at her. Somehow she reminded him of the little girl he had saved 8 years ago. She reminded him of...  
  
"Tes?" Tesability looked toward Brad in shock.  
  
"There's only one person who calls me by that name...Brad?" Brad nodded. Tears started to flow down Tesability's face as she ran up to Brad and gave him on hell of a hug. "Brad! I'd thought I'd never see you again! It's been 8 years since I last saw you!" Brad smiled as he hugged back Tesability.  
  
"I know. If I hadn't had fought that white liger, you would have been dead by now." Tesability looked Brad in the eyes.  
  
"You're the one who saved me?" Brad nodded. They pulled apart from each other, so that Tesability could get back to the jeep. "Hey, Ligrina. Why don't you come out?" Ligrina came out of underneath the seat and jumped out of the jeep.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Everyone stared at Ligrina. Jamie spoke up.  
  
"Okay...Brad, you know this girl?" Brad stood up and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I used to be her baby-sitter." That earned him confused looks from his team.  
  
"That was out of the blue..."  
  
"I'll agree with you there, Leena."  
  
"And we rarely agree on anything, Bit..." Ligrina sighed and walked up toward the Liger Zero.  
  
"You know, I've heard alot about you, but I'd never thought I'd actually meet you." Liger Zero pulled what seemed to be a blush. The Liger Zero actually blushed! Ligrina giggled. "Hey, let's race." Liger Zero nodded as the hanger opened up.  
  
"Hey, what the...Liger, what are you...EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" The Liger Zero and Ligrina raced out of the hanger with Ligrina surprisingly in the lead. Tesability sighed.  
  
"Oh, no...Ligrina challeged the Liger Zero to a race. This is going to be a while..." Everyone nodded as they went inside and headed toward the Discussion Room to hopefully get to know Tesability a little better. 


	4. Questions and Wills

The Black Team  
Chapter 4: Questions and Wills  
  
"So, Tesability, why do you want to battle the Blitz Team?" The Blitz Team and Tesability were in the Discussion Room talking. Dr. Tauros was the first to ask a question. Tesability sighed.  
  
"I wanted to see how the Liger Zero and Leena's Gun Sniper would do against their shadows." That earned Tesability a confused look from Bit.  
  
"Their shadows? What do you mean by that?" Tesability closed her eyes as she tried to figure out what she meant by that.  
  
"The Terra'r and the Shadow Liger are nothing more than copies of the Gun Sniper and the Liger Zero. I took them and created shadows that have been rid of the originals' weakness. I'll never know what they are capable of until they face off against the ones that they were created from." Brad whistled.  
  
"This should be interesting. I mean the battle's tomorrow." Tesability winced.  
  
"Oh, shoot...I forgot. And I made you use some of your ammo, Brad." Brad smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tes. It was only five Raynos. I was able to shoot them down in five shots." Tesability blushed.  
  
"Okay, then..." At that moment, a thought flashed through Leena's mind.  
  
"Tesability, how come you usually let your opponents use more zoids than you in the zoid battle?" Tesability sighed and looked up toward Leena.  
  
"Ligrina and I push ourselves to the limit, so that we can become the best we can be. We could probably go up against every zoid the Backdraft group has." It was Jamie's turn to whistle.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Thanks, Jamie."  
  
"Welcome, Tesability." Tesability rolled her eyes.  
  
"You people can call me Tes, you know." Everyone but Brad blushed. At that moment, a roar was heard from the hanger. "And that would be the Liger Zero." Everyone stood up and left the Discussion room. They headed toward the hanger to find out who won the race.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Who would have thought...?" Everyone but Tesability had dropped their jaw when they heard that the Liger Zero had lost the race to Ligrina. Bit was shocked the most. Tesability was laughing her head off.  
  
"As many times as Ligrina has raced the Shadow Liger, I wouldn't be surprised!" That earned her confused looks from the Blitz team.  
  
"How fast can Ligrina go?" Ligrina smirked.  
  
"Faster than a Lightning Siax without breaking a sweat." Everyone, except Tesability, and the Liger Zero stared at Ligrina. Liger Zero made known what he felt.  
  
"" Ligrina frowned.  
  
"What is it, Liger Zero? Afraid you'll lose another race to me?" Liger Zero gave Ligrina a look that suggested that it 'narrowed' its 'eyes'. Everyone was able to understand the look and caused everyone to start laughing.  
  
"" Ligrina rolled her eyes. At that moment, a phone started ringing. Tesability blushed.  
  
"Oops...that's my cell phone." She took the cell phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello? Tesability Black speaking."  
  
"Hello, you have received mail from some lawyer. Do you wand me to send the Shadow Hawk to deliver it to you?" Tesability nodded.  
  
"Yes, do so. Thanks a lot." Tesability closed her cell phone and looked up toward the others. "Sorry, I got mail. Prepare for a hawk-sized zoid to deliver something to me." Everyone nodded. At that moment, a bang was heard. "That was fast...would somebody open the..." At that moment, the hanger door opened itself up, allowing a mechanical black hawk to enter and drop a package in her hands. "Thanks, Shadow Hawk." The black hawk-like zoid flew back out of the hanger as Tesability looked down toward the package. "I wonder why a lawyer would send...oh, my..." She ended up sitting on one of the Liger Zero's front claws in disbelief. She had pulled out a will and three ownership deeds, one for land, one for a home and one for a zoids factory. "This is weird." She read the will and gasped. "No..."  
  
"Tes, what's wrong?" Tesability handed the will to Brad. His eyes widened as well. "Doc, you were friends with Tes's dad?" The doc nodded, then blushed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. That was before I started the Blitz Team. At the time, the idea of creating a zoid team was on my mind, but I hadn't actually given it much thought. I said that if he died, I would put her on my team, if I had one. I guess the fact that Tesability was on her own for a long time delayed it." Bit sighed.  
  
"Plus that, that it would make the zoid battle tomorrow illegal if it goes into effect today." Brad handed the will back to Tesability, who sighed.  
  
"It took effect a week ago, but I am allowed to battle you tomorrow as a member of the Black Team before I officially become a member of the Blitz team. The reason they're doing this is because I had already made the challenge a week before the effect took place. I have to go. And Bit?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"How about the Shadow Liger and the Liger Zero go Jager vs. Jager to start?" Bit smiled.  
  
"You got yourself a deal." Tesability smiled. She stood up and walked over toward the black jeep, with Ligrina following. They jumped into the jeep and drove off. Things were definitely going to be interesting tomorrow. 


	5. Battle pt. 1

Warnings: In this chapter, I change around to different people a lot so, watch out for that.  
  
The Black Team Chapter 5: Battle pt. 1  
  
"We're here, everyone." The Blitz team arrived at an area that was a very mountainous region. Bit smirked.  
  
"Well, looks like Liger Zero and I are going to be able to leave the Shadow Liger in the dust." At that moment, a transport pod that looked like the black version of the Hover Cargo. The catapult on their 'Hover Cargo' opened up.  
  
"Mobilizing Terra'r." At that moment, a black, Raynos-winged Gun Sniper flew out of the cargo hold, did a few tricks in the air, then landed near the cargo pod. "Dr. Tauros, what do you think of my Shadow Cargo?" The doc growled, then turned toward the team.  
  
"Get out there and show no mercy. Teach that team that they cannot build modified versions of what has been copyrighted." Leena gave a demonic grin.  
  
"Don't worry, dad. We'll do just that." Leena headed toward where she would be able to get into her zoid, while dragging Bit with her. Brad snickered.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not him." Brad and Jamie spoke in unison as they headed toward where their zoids are.  
  
"Leena, here. Mobilizing the Gun Sniper." The Gun Sniper landed on the ground after being released from the catapult. She looked toward the Terra'r and smiled. "This shall be interesting."  
  
"Brad, here. Mobilizing the Shadow Fox." The Shadow Fox landed beside the Gun Sniper. He looked toward the Terra'r and raised an eyebrow. "A winged Gun Sniper? This is going to be good." He looked up to see that the Black Team's second zoid was about to be fired.  
  
"Mobilizing Shadow Liger on the Maintenance Deck. Installing the Jager armor." The black armor of the winged Liger Zero was taken off and was replaced with the blue Jager armor. "Shadow Liger Jager C.A.S. Complete." The Shadow Liger was lifted up to the catapult, as Ligrina smiled from within the Shadow Liger.  
  
"Let's do this, Shadow!" The Shadow Liger was released from the catapult and landed beside the Terra'r. The Shadow Liger turn toward the Terra'r. "Ready, Tesability?"  
  
"Ready, Ligrina." The two zoids turned toward the Gun Sniper and the Shadow Fox, who were itching to fight.  
  
"Mobilizing Liger Zero on the Maintenance Deck. Installing the Jager armor." The white armor of the Liger Zero was taken off and was replaced with the blue Jager armor. "Liger Zero Jager C.A.S. Complete." The Liger Zero was lifted up to the catapult, as Bit smiled from within the Liger Zero.  
  
"I'll show her a high-speed battle that she's never going to forget. Go, Jager!" The Liger Zero was released from the catapult and landed between the Shadow Fox and the Gun Sniper. Both Bit and Liger Zero looked up toward the Shadow Liger.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"My thoughts exactly..."  
  
"Wild Eagle, here. Mobilizing the Raynos." The Raynos took off and flew high above the rest of the Blitz team. ~ "The Blitz team vs. the Black team. Battlemode 0041. Battle approved. Battle approved. Releasing Judge Capsule." One of the judge capsules was released from the Judge Satallite and was headed toward where the Blitz team and the Black team were going to battle. The judge capsule landed soon after its release and opened up.  
  
"The area within a 15-mile radius is a designated battlefield. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry into the battlefield. Warning: All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz team vs. the Black team. Battlemode 0041. Ready...fight!" The Terra'r took to the air while the Shadow Liger started running.  
  
"Let's see how you handle this. Weasel Unit-Total Assult!" Missiles upon missiles were fired at the Terra'r, when Tesability just smiled.  
  
"E-Shield." The Terra'r was soon surrounded by an energy field that stopped the missiles from hitting. Leena gasped.  
  
"What?! That's impossible!" The Terra'r dived toward the Gun Sniper.  
  
"No, it isn't." ~ "How the heck can you be so fast!" Bit and Liger Zero, even at Jager's top speed, was eating the Shadow Liger's dust. Ligrina smiled.  
  
"Basically because its pilot isn't human."  
  
"Ligrina? That's it." Bit's rage was growing, allowing the Liger Zero to go even faster. Soon, he was running beside the Shadow Liger. The two zoids were going so fast, it was impossible to see them. Ligrina gasped at the sight.  
  
"That's not possible...Tesability, let's use our signature attack!" Tesability nodded, then lowered the shield, so that her wings and claws would be charged with laser energy. She sped up to its maximum speed as it went downward toward the Gun Sniper.  
  
"Right. Strike..." Ligrina was doing the same thing with the wings and claws of the Shadow Liger. She also sped up toward the  
  
"Laser..." Soon both were in striking range.  
  
"Rage!" The Shadow Liger struck at the Liger Zero, while the Terra'r struck at the Gun Sniper. The claws struck the zoids before the wings made the final blow. The Strike Laser Rages did so much damage that they came VERY close to totaling both zoids. The command systems on both zoids were frozen. The pilots were both knocked out at the force of the blow. The doc dropped his jaw.  
  
"Oh, my...the Strike Laser Rage...No one has been able to take a hit from that attack without it knocking out the command system and coming close to totaling the zoid. Now all we have is Brad and the Wild Eagle. This is dicey..." The Terra'r and the Shadow Liger got together and looked around for any sign of either the Shadow Fox and the Raynos.  
  
"Tesability, do you see them?"  
  
"No, I don't. I think they're hiding." At that moment, the Terra'r was shot in the back. Tesability turned around the zoid to see if she could find anyone. No one was in sight. "They're hiding. Search the area." The two took off in search for the remaining zoids. 


	6. Battle pt. 2

The Black Team Chapter 6: Battle part 2  
  
"Strike Laser Rage? Where the heck did they come up with that?" Brad was watching the Terra'r and the Shadow Liger take out the Gun Sniper and the Liger Zero. He and the Wild Eagle were on a mountaintop, trying to figure out a way to stop the Black team. Witnessing the Strike Laser Rage attack gave Brad an idea. "Wild Eagle, get as high as you can into the air and start firing at the Terra'r. I'll fire at the Shadow Liger. The Wild Eagle nodded.  
  
"Fine then. Here goes." The Raynos took off and flew HIGH into the air. That's when he was spotted by Tesability.  
  
"Ligrina, go over toward those mountains away from where the Raynos took off. That's where Brad is most likely going to be."  
  
"Okay." The Shadow Liger took off away from where Brad is, while the Terra'r took off after the Raynos. Brad sighed.  
  
"Man, I guess it was a good idea to hide with Jamie. I don't think Tesability misses a trick." As soon as the Terra'r and the Shadow Liger went their separate ways, Brad started firing with the grappling gun on the Shadow Fox's back. One of the bullets hit hard enough to blast off part of the Jager armor.  
  
"What?! Time to go Elemixer!" The Shadow Liger ran back to the Shadow Cargo.  
  
"Mobilizing Shadow Liger Jager on the Maintenance Deck. Installing the Elemixer armor." The remaining blue pieces of the Jager armor was taken off and was replaced with what seemed to be the silver version of the Schnider armor. A weapon that look like laser cannons were placed underneath each of the Raynos-like wings of the Shadow Liger. "Shadow Liger Elemixer C.A.S. complete." The Shadow Liger was lifted up to the catapult, then released.  
  
"I will get even for that, Brad. Thunderstorm!" With that command called out, the laser guns fired water, wind and lightning at where Brad and the Shadow Fox was.  
  
"What the...oh, no..." Brad was hit hard by the blast of wind, water and lightning. He crashed into the side of a nearby mountain. "Oh...that packs some power...if that can use fire as well, I'm in trouble." At that moment, the Shadow Liger was flying over the Shadow Fox. He took out a Poleroid camera he had hidden with him and got ready to take a picture of the Shadow Liger in the Elemixer armor.  
  
"Ready to give up, Brad?" Brad growled.  
  
"Not yet." He fired a few shots at the Shadow Liger, and scored on the Shadow Liger's chest. The Shadow Liger started to fall through the air, the Shadow Liger having suffered a Command System Freeze. When the Shadow Liger was at eye level of the Shadow Fox, he took a picture of the Shadow Liger and was ready to show it to the doc.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Man, she's fast!" The Raynos was going as fast as he could, while headed into space. The Terra'r was matching its speed. The two zoids had just went above the stratosphere(to put in our terms).  
  
"Bud, this zoid can operate in outer space. Now, how about a...Sound Laser!" At the command, the Terra'r opened its mouth to fire a beam of white light at the Raynos. While the laser was emitted, the Terra'r was making sound with its speaker. The Raynos kept flying out of the way of the laser and fired at the the mouth of the Terra'r. Score one for the Blitz Team.  
  
"What?!" She gasped as the laser stopped being emitted from the Terra'r. The Terra'r growled at what happened. "You're paying for that..." At that moment, the wings and front claws of the Terra'r started glowing with laser energy. "Strike Laser..." At that moment, the Raynos rammed the Terra'r, causing both zoids to suffer from Command System Freezes. They both started falling from the sky toward the ground. Tesability leaned back as black wires started to connect to her. At that moment, the Terra'r stopped falling acted like it had never suffered from a Command System Freeze. It was like Tesability had took psychic control over the Terra'r. It went underneath the Raynos, caught it and brought it back to the battlefield safely, near where the Shadow Fox was.  
  
"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is...the Blitz Team!" Brad stared at the Judge in surprise. That's when Tesability's voice was heard over the intercom.  
  
"Don't be surprised, Brad. The Terra'r suffered a Command System Freeze as well as the Shadow Liger. It's just that the Terra'r has a secondary system that allows me to power and control the zoid using my mind and energy. It was draining at first, but I've gotten used to it after training for years before starting to participate in official zoid battles." At that moment, the Terra'r took off and brought the Raynos to the Hover Cargo. It did the same thing with the Gun Sniper and the Liger Zero Jager (that's a strong zoid...) before bringing the Shadow Liger back to the Shadow Cargo. Brad smiled at Tesability.  
  
"Tes, you were always a clever girl..." At that moment, the Shadow Fox started headed back toward the Hover Cargo, knowing that the next matches are going to be interesting now that the Black team and the Blitz team are now going to be merging together. 


	7. A Little Surprise

The Black Team Chapter 7: A Little Surprise  
  
"That was something..." Brad had just got back to the Hover Cargo with the damaged Shadow Fox. He jumped out and looked up toward it. "Fox, we managed to do the impossible. We beat the Black team before they could use the Strike Laser Rage on us." Shadow Fox nodded in agreement. Brad then left where the Shadow Fox was and went to where Bit, Leena and Jamie were, which was in the infirmary. He went to Jamie's bed first, since he was the closest and had just woken up.  
  
"Oh, man...what happened?" At that moment, Brad sat at the edge of Jamie's bed.  
  
"Are you all right, Jamie?" Jamie looked up in Brad's direction and smiled.  
  
"Except for a headache, I'm fine...who won the battle?" Brad smiled.  
  
"We did. The Black team took out Bit and Leena first." Jamie stared at Brad.  
  
"But how...Bit's usually the last one to be taken out! How is that possible?" Brad sighed.  
  
"Both the Terra'r and the Shadow Liger have an updated version of the Strike Laser Claw. They call it the Strike Laser Rage. What happens is both the front claws and the wings of both zoids start glowing with laser energy, then they strike their opponents with both claws and one of the wings. It nearly totaled the Liger Zero and the Gun Sniper. Now I didn't see what happened between you and Tesability, but Ligrina and the Shadow Liger went Elemixer on me. I took a picture of the Shadow Liger in the Elemixer armor. Here it is." He took out a picture that he had taken with his Polariod camera and handed it to Jamie.  
  
"So this is what the Elemixer looks like. I wonder if it'll work on the Liger Zero..." Brad nodded.  
  
"As I was saying, after going Elemixer, she had somehow fired wind, water and lightning at me. I was thrown into the side of a nearby mountain. As soon as she appeared almost directly above me, I fired at the chest of the Shadow Liger. It seems that I found a weak point in the armor, since she started falling. A few moments later, Tesability and the Terra'r brought you to where I was as the judge made his call, announcing the win of the Blitz team. When the call was made, I ended up staring at the Terra'r, since it looked like it hadn't gotten a Command System Freeze. She took the Raynos, the Gun Sniper and the Liger Zero back here, then brought the Shadow Liger back to the Shadow Cargo. The way both the Terra'r and the Raynos looked, it looked like the Wild Eagle rammed the Raynos into the Terra'r while it was getting ready to use the Strike Laser Rage." Jamie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you telling me that Shadow Fox was the last remaining zoid when the judge made his call?" Brad nodded. At that moment, Bit and Leena woke up. Bit winced at the pain in his chest.  
  
"What happened? Who won?"  
  
"Same here...I can't believe my Gun Sniper lost to its shadow..." At that moment, the doc walked in with Tesability and Ligrina. Tesability had a frown on her face.  
  
"Sorry about the heavy roughhousing. Neither me nor Ligrina meant to come close to totaling your zoids. How about I fix your zoids for free? I can fix just about any zoid you can think of. I have even fixed Vega's Berserk Fury once." Everyone stared at Tesability. Brad stood up.  
  
"You know Vega?" Tesability nodded.  
  
"Yep. I noticed that there was a flaw in its organoid system that makes it go berserk if the pilot was knocked out, so I corrected it. Before I fixed it, the Berserk Fury was properly named." Everyone was speechless. That's when Leena got out of bed and started walking toward Tesability.  
  
"You know how to fix an organoid system?" Tesability shrugged.  
  
"I've known how ever since I can remember. I know more about zoids than anyone and I am not bragging. And most of what I know I was born knowing. It's one of my gifts." This time, even Ligrina was starting at Tesability.  
  
"Born knowing? Blitz team, I have never known about this..." Tesability smirked.  
  
"I'm going to go fix your zoids. And Bit, Leena? It may be a while before your zoids are up and running. The Liger Zero and the Gun Sniper escaped being totaled by a sliver. Ligrina, pilot the Shadow Cargo over to the hanger. We'll catch up with you later." Ligrina nodded and followed Tesability as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Tell me I didn't hear that..." Bit fell back on the bed he was in. A child that could even fix an organoid system? That is something NO ONE can believe...  
  
"Unfortunately, you did, Bit." Bit gave Jamie a glare at that statement.  
  
"Thanks a lot..." You could hear the sarcasm in Bit's voice.  
  
"Didn't that will say that she would be joining the Blitz team?" Brad, who was leaning on the wall beside Leena's bed, nodded.  
  
"It did. That would mean that this team would have 5 zoids and 5 pilots, 6 each if Ligrina joins." Leena sighed.  
  
"Rats. I was hoping that I could get even for coming close to totaling my Gun Sniper..."  
  
"Maybe Tesability can think of a way for you two to fight in a zoid battle legally, even though you two are on the same team." Leena gave Jamie a demonic glare.  
  
"Thank you for that idea, Jamie. I'll go talk to Tesability right now." At that moment, Leena walked out of the room and headed toward where the zoids were. Brad gave Jamie a deadly glare.  
  
"Do you have any idea what kind of danger you have just put Tes in?" Jamie blushes.  
  
"Oops." Bit rolled his eyes.  
  
"'Oops' is right. If Leena gets her way, it'll be the Terra'r that gets totaled..." The doc nodded in agreement.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to stop my daughter from committing a murder." The doc ran out of the room at that moment, coming close to catching up with his speedy daughter, but not fast enough to make it to where the Zoids, and Tesability & Ligrina, were. 


	8. Challenge and Discovery

The Black Team Chapter 8: Challenge and Discovery  
  
"How long will it take you to fix the zoids?" Bit walked up behind Tesability as she started looking through the tools. The doc and Bit were in the Blitz team's hanger, watching as Tesability got out a wrench and some spare metal.  
  
"I've fixed totaled zoids before, each one taking me no more than a week. So prepare to have your zoid back in a week, since I'm fixing yours first. Okay?" Bit nodded. At that moment, Tesability's cell phone started ringing. "Oh, not again." She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello, Tesability speaking...no way...not you..." She looked up toward the Doc. "Dr. Tauros, it's for you." She tossed the cell phone in the doc's direction, who caught it and answered it.  
  
"Steve Tauros speaking. Layon? (sp?) Why are you calling?"  
  
"I'm calling to challenge your team, Tauros."  
  
"Oh, really? You're going to have to wait at least two weeks, Layon."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Two of our zoids came close to being totaled by the Black team, who are now part of the Blitz Team."  
  
"Now part of the Blitz team?! Fine, I'll take them on, instead!"  
  
" You'll challenge them instead? You have no idea what you're asking for, Layon. One second." He looked up toward Tesability, who had already fixed the head of the Liger Zero and made it brand new. "Whoa, that's good. Tesability, Layon has challenged us to an unsanctioned battle, but the Liger Zero, the Gun Sniper, the Raynos and the Shadow Fox have all sustained heavy damage. Would you battle in the rest of the team's place?" Tesability smirked.  
  
"This is against the Backdraft Group, right?" The doc nodded. She then turned toward Ligrina, who was snoozing by the Shadow Liger. "Hey, Ligrina. How about a match against the Backdraft Group?" Ligrina woke up in time to hear the question and nodded.  
  
"Let's show them what the Shadow of the Liger Zero and the Shadow of the Gun Sniper can do." Tesability nodded in agreement and looked back up toward the doc.  
  
"Tell that slime bag that we accept." The doc nodded, then went back to the phone.  
  
"You'll be fighting Tesability and Ligrina. Time and place, please?"  
  
"Alright, I'll fight you at the old excavation site of the Ultrasaurus tomorrow. The battle's at 5pm. See you then, Tauros. You and your new pilots." The click from the cell phone clued the doc that Layon had hung up. He closed up the cell and looked up toward Tesability. He dropped his jaw when he saw that Tesability had finished fixing half of the Liger Zero.  
  
"Hey, Tesability! Catch!" Tesability looked up and raised a hand into the air, even though the doc's aim was horrible. The cell phone stopped in mid-air and flew right into Tesability's hand.  
  
"Thanks!" She put the cell phone in her pocket and continued to work on the Liger Zero, while Bit started wide-eyed at Tesability.  
  
"Man, when she fixes a zoid at that speed, she's thorough. And she said it might take a week..." The doc was nodding in agreement.  
  
"She may do the same thing with the Gun Sniper, maybe go even faster, since she'd the one who built the Terra'r." Bit nodded in agreement. At that moment, flashed through his head.  
  
"Hey, are you timing this girl?" The doc shook his head no. At that moment, he pulled out a stopwatch and tossed it to Bit. Tesability was now working on the hind legs of the Liger Zero.  
  
"When she starts on the next zoid, or the Jager armor, start timing her. Okay?" Bit nodded. They continued watching Tesability as she made fast and thorough work of the Liger Zero. In just twenty minutes, she had fixed an Ultimate X.  
  
"Done. Hey, Bit. Where are the conversion armors kept? I think I totaled the Jager armor."  
  
"The Jager armor is kept in the Hover Cargo." Tesability nodded.  
  
"Okay, thanks." As soon as Tesability ran out of the hanger to get to the Hover Cargo, Bit jumped down and followed her, finding out very quickly that she was a FAST little girl...  
  
"Geez, she's as fast as Liger Zero while in the Jager armor!" When he finally got to the Hover Cargo, he had already had seen that Tesability was finished fixing it. That's when he heard Tesability talking to herself, while she was working with the armor.  
  
"I've noticed that the Liger Zero didn't have an Energy Shield, so I did a little rewiring so that when needed, the energy from the Strike Laser Claw can become a shield that could stand up to even the Berserk Fury's charged particle cannon. But that can be deadly when combined with the Jager armor, so I shall...who's there?" Tesability looked up and around to find out who was with her. That's when she felt Bit's presence, even though he wasn't in the Hover Cargo with her. "Bit, show yourself. I know you're outside of the Hover Cargo listening." Bit became shocked and walked into the Hover Cargo. "How did...you know?" Tesability smirked.  
  
"I can detect the presence of those I know. I knew you and I felt your presence." Bit dropped his jaw. He was NOT believing this!  
  
"No way. By the way, were you modifying the Jager armor?" Tesability sighed.  
  
"You could put it that way. All I did was give the Liger Zero and the Jager armor Energy Shields. I'd figured you'd want some protection against weapons like charged particle cannons." Bit smirked.  
  
"I heard." Tesability raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was speaking that loudly?" Bit shook his head in reply.  
  
"No, I just have good hearing." Tesability blushed.  
  
"Oh. Well, I have to fix the rest of the zoids, so it's going to be a busy night for me. It IS time for you to get some shut-eye." Bit started at Tesability.  
  
"You're the one who should talk." Tesability rolled her eyes and headed back toward the hanger, while Bit when to his bedroom. When he looked up toward the midnight sky, he saw that Tesability was right. He should catch some z's, considering how late it was. If he only knew what's in for Tesability, when she does go to sleep at night. 


	9. The Ancient Demoness of Zi and the Barri...

The Black Team Chapter 9: The Ancient Demoness of Zi and the Barrierspike Liger  
  
"All that in one night?" Brad stood in front of his Shadow Fox in amazement. The team was inspecting their zoids, finding out that Tesability had done all the zoids in one night and thoroughly, too. In fact, she gave the Gun Sniper a Strike Laser Claw in case she has to do some close-range combat. She wanted to make up for nearly totaling the Gun Sniper, but wasn't expecting a GRAND hug from Leena.  
  
"Thank you so very much for the Strike Laser Claw!" Tesability started to turn blue in the face.  
  
"Help...can't...breathe..." That startled Leena into letting go of Tesability. In a few minutes, Tesability regained her natural color.  
  
"Sorry about that, Tesability. It's just that I've never had a laser-charged weapon before." Tesability weakly smiled.  
  
"Understood. Doc, don't we have some place to go?" The doc nodded.  
  
"Yes, we do. We have to be at that excavation site in 7 hours. It's going to take 5 hours to get there and an hour to load all of the zoids. We're bringing them all in case you two need some help." Ligrina nodded in agreement.  
  
"That would be a wise idea, doc. Who knows what Layon might do. He might use so many zoids that you and I would be out in the first few minutes, Tesability." Tesability nodded in agreement.  
  
"There are times that I hate it when you're right, but this is not one of them. Let's load them up!" At that moment, everyone went into the cock pit of their zoids and started to load them into the Hover Cargo and the Shadow Cargo. In thirty minutes, they were loaded and ready to go. The Hover Cargo took off first and led the Shadow Cargo to the battlefield.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"And...I see Layon hasn't arrived YET!" Tesability and Ligrina were in their zoids, ready to fight. They had been waiting for thirty minutes, not seeing a sign of Layon or the Backdraft group. Tesability was losing her patience. At that moment, a black Whaleking flew into sight. Layon. "About time!"  
  
"I agree, Tesability. Shall we take 'em?" Tesability nodded.  
  
"Oh, yes. And where's the...?" At that moment, the Dark Judge appeared, laughing his head off at who-knows-what. "That answers my question." That's when they heard the doc's voice over the comm system.  
  
"Tesability, Ligrina, remember that the Backdraft group doesn't usually follow the rules in an unsanctioned battle, so be careful." Ligrina and Tesability smirked.  
  
"He's not the only ones..." Ligrina nodded.  
  
"Who can break the rules..." That took the doc by surprise.  
  
"This may get interesting. I suggest that everyone hangs onto something. This is going to be rough." That's when a zoid jumped out of the Whaleking. It had the head of a while Shield Liger, the body of the Liger Zero, and the blades of the Blade Liger. It also had the same blades as the Liger Zero's Schnider armor. It looked a lot like...  
  
"What the?" Jamie stood up in surprise. "That's the legendary Barrierspike Liger! How did Layon get that zoid?!" That's when they heard demonic laughter from over the comm system.  
  
"What the...who was that?" Bit and Brad looked up toward the white liger. That's when they recognized the zoid. Brad grabbed hold of the transceiver in his pocket and contacted Tesability directly.  
  
"Tes, that zoid is the one that destroyed your family! Watch out!" Bit stared at Brad.  
  
"How do you know that? I was the one that..." That's when it struck them both like lightning. Brad and Bit had met before. Bit had met Tesability before. That's when they heard the voice again. This time, they were able to tell that a female was laughing demonically.  
  
"So you recognized me, Brad." Brad jumped.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Why don't you come out to play as well? Both you and Bit." That frightened the two pilots. How she knew their names, they will never know. Bit took hold of the transceiver and started talking.  
  
"Who are you, demoness?" Bit did NOT sound happy. The demonic laughter was heard once again.  
  
"You know, I'm getting tired of that laugh." The doc nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know what you mean, Leena."  
  
"You want to know my name, Bit?" Bit growled.  
  
"Why do you think I asked!" A tsk, tsk, tsk could be heard.  
  
"So young, so angry. I'm not going to tell you unless you defeat me. Now, Dark Judge, are we going to start the battle or what?" That startled the Judge.  
  
"Okay, then. The Blitz team vs. the Barrierspike Liger. Battlemode 0999. Ready...fight!" At that moment, the Shadow Liger and the Barrierspike Liger started charging at each other.  
  
"If you want Tesability, then you're going to have to go through me!" At that moment, the wings and front claws of the Shadow Liger started to glow. The blades on the Barrierspike Liger straightened out, ready to attack.  
  
"You ask for death, then. Rainbox Blade Attack!"  
  
"Strike Laser Rage!" The blades on either side of the Barrierspike Liger started to glow with the colors of the rainbow. The two zoids struck home with the attacks at full force, which created a HUGE explosion. When the smoke cleared, the two zoids had their shields up, but the Shadow Liger lost a leg. At that moment, Shadow Liger fell on its side, with Ligrina falling out of the zoid. Tesability gasped.  
  
"Oh, no! Ligrina, what happened?" Ligrina sighed, then placed her right paw on the right side of her collar, which allowed Ligrina to talk to Tesability, even through Tesability was in a zoid and Ligrina wasn't.  
  
"That pest took out my front-left leg. The Shadow Liger's now a three legged zoid. ." Tesability sighed.  
  
"Ligrina, get out of here and get to the Shadow Cargo. This will prove to be a dangerous battle." 


End file.
